Intruso
by paiito.carrizo
Summary: El joven capitán Hitsugaya descubre a los miembros de la recientemente renovada división especial husmeando en su escuadrón. ¿Porque el capitán general lo esta investigando a el? o mejor dicho ¿a su teniente? ¿En que se metió Matsumoto esta ves para tener que ser investigada sin que nadie supiera nada?


Bueno esto es algo que se me ocurrió mientras repasaba un intento de historia que tenia en mi cabeza, y de una imagen graciosa que se me ocurrió, surgió esto. En este momento estoy en la casa de mi jefa, super casada por haber trabajado todo el dia, siendo las 4.15 de la madrugada mientras se escucha de fondo Elvis Presley, festejando el cumpleaños de una de mis compañeras de trabajo. Estoy muriendo pero no puedo irme muy temprano sino me despiden ajjaja

Es medio raro porque como que la explicación esta siendo subida antes que el desenlace, pero perfectamente se puede entender sin saber como llegue a esta linea de pensamiento.

El fic tiene como protagonista a Hitsugaya, pero en realidad esta pensado para mi pareja favorita de la serie.. Bueno pero no les voy a contar nada haber si pueden descubrirlo uds, claro que si aman esa pareja tanto como yo lo descubrirán rápidamente.

En principio tendrá 2 capitulo, aunque puede que haga un tercero con un plus de explicación, pero no lo se, la facultad se lleva mi tiempo y no tengo mucho para escribir. Desde ya les digo, si quieren ser ingenieros y hacer otras cosas al mismo tiempo no podrían, o de lo contrario olvídense del tan amado y añorado descanso ajja porque no podrán dormir mucho...

Por ultimo los personajes no me pertenecen, sino al grandioso Tite-Sama, el cual me saca canas verdes, pero igual lo adoramos como a un Dios!

Solo me queda por decir que esto es parte del plan de Aizen, sigan con su libre albeldrio simples mortales...

Volvió a escuchar el mismo ruido por decimo-tercera noche consecutiva. Ya los había pillado hacia 2 noches después de quedarse quieto en una esquina y ocultar su reiatsu, pero no lo había creído, así que decidido, hoy siguió la misma rutina. Había terminado el papeleo de Matsumoto, como terminaba haciendo todas las noches, y había pretendido quedarse dormido en su escritorio, con la puerta convenientemente abierta, y su teniente dormida en el sillón. En lugar de despertarla, como hacía cada noche, fingió que el sueño le había ganado y así los esperó.

Esa fue la escena, 3 hombres vestidos de negro moviéndose con shumpo por las inmediaciones su oficina, prestando especial atención a los que dormían dentro de la misma. No había duda, eran miembros de la división especial, y estaban investigando algo o a alguien en su escuadrón. Sin embargo no revisaron ningún papel, ninguna anotación o alguno de los gabinetes que el había "olvidado" cerrar.

Uno de ellos se acerco al sillón de su oficina, miro a Matsumoto brevemente y repentinamente se movió hasta la puerta de entrada, desapareciendo sin antes echar una ultima mirada al interior, mas bien a su teniente.

Ahora le quedaba mas claro que la ves anterior, la división especial estaban ahí vigilando a Matsumoto sin que él tuviera ninguna información al respecto.

-Soi Fong- taicho.. La mirada enfadada del capitán de la décima no pasaba desapercibida después de la reunión, y menos el tono de voz bastante molesto que había usado para dirigirse a la capitana de la  
segunda división.

-Hitsugaya- taicho, que se le ofrece?.. Presupuesto que el fastidio de la capitana no se hizo esperar.

-Necesito hablar con usted, en privado por favor..

El Joven capitán y la ninja se dirigieron al jardín de la primera división donde se había celebrado la última reunión de capitanes.

-Porque la división especial merodea mi escuadrón?.. El niño no hizo esperar la razón de su enojo. Sin embargo el rostro disgustado de La capitana de la segunda cambio totalmente para mostrar algo entre el asombro y la incredulidad.

-¿La división especial, Hitsugaya-taicho?

-Si. Los eh encontrado dos veces en mi escuadrón por las noches, pero estoy seguro que han ido allí otras, además parecen tener interés especial en mi teniente, que esta sucediendo Soi Fong? Tu eres la líder de esa división, dime sucede algo con Matsumoto?.. El capitán de la décima parecía mas enojado después de tener que explicar la razón de su disgusto, no estaba ahí para que le tomaran el pelo.

-Me temo que no puedo informarle nada con respecto a la división especial, puesto que desde hace unos meses esta ya no esta bajo el control del segundo escuadrón..

-¿Como dices? si no esta bajo tu control, ¿quien es el encargado? ¿Con quien tengo que habar para saber que sucede?

-No se quien esta al mando precisamente del escuadrón especial, pero si quiere averiguar algo le sugiero que hable con el Capitán comandante Kyoraku. El separo la división especial de la segunda división y asigno un teniente o algo  
por el estilo para llevar adelante esta división, el cual le responde a el, si su escuadrón esta bajo la mira de la división especial debe ser por pedido del mismo capitán comandante.

¿El capitán comandante estaba investigando a Matsumoto? esto no parecía tener sentido, que podía haber hecho Matsumoto para ser investigada por el mismísimo capitán general?

Corrió rápido por los pasillos del primer escuadrón, con suerte encontraría a Kyoraku dormido en su oficina para variar.  
Ese y su teniente tenían tanto en común, seguramente habrían sido parientes en su vida como humanos.

No se sorprendió al comprobar que sus suposiciones eran correctas, y que el capitán general se encontraba plácidamente extendido en el sillón principal de su oficina, tomando una de sus frecuentes siestas.

-Kyoraku-Sotaichooo.. El grito enojado del joven capitán se escucho en los 13 escuadrones, y en algunos de los distritos del Seireitei.

-Hitsugaya- taicho!.. Con un sobresalto el capitán general se dirigió al niño de cabello plateado, con los ojos somnolientos.

-capitán general, eh venido por el asunto de la división especial.. El capitán de la décima, como siempre, sin rodeos, fue directamente al punto que lo llevaba por aquellos lares.

-¿división especial? ¿Ha tenido algún problema?.. La sorpresa que apareció en la cara del extravagante capitán sirvió para aumentar la incertidumbre en Hitsugaya, ¿que jamás iba a poder averiguar que sucedía en su escuadrón?

-Usted debe estar al tanto, quiero saber porque la división especial visita el décimo escuadrón, y porque el repentino interés en mi teniente.

-Interés e n su teniente ha dicho, Hitsugaya-taicho?.. El capitán general pareció meditar un momento, hasta que una pequeña risa y un murmuro salieron de sus labios. ¿Acababa de decir algo de los jóvenes y el amor?, Toushiro Hitsugaya eligió ignorar el comentario del hombre y prosiguió centrándose en la expresión divertida del hombre.

-¿Que esta sucediendo que la división especial esta vigilando el décimo escuadrón?

-¿Cómo? Ehh perdón Hitsugaya-taicho, ¿me dice que la división especial visita su escuadrón y vigila a su teniente?.. El Capitán general eligió cambiar rápidamente el tema, lo que no paso desapercibido por el joven.

-Eso mismo eh dicho, quiero saber que esta sucediendo, fui con la capitana Soi Fong, pero me dijo que usted había hecho cambios en la división especial y que usted debía estar al tanto de lo que sucede. Dígame ¿Usted ah ordenado que se investigue a Matsumoto?

-¿Yo? por supuesto que no.. Mire es verdad que eh hecho cambios en la división especial pero no les eh ordenado que investiguen a nadie por ahora.

-Y que tipo de cambios ha realizado? es obvio que la división especial esta montando guardia en mi escuadrón, y no dudo que pueda estar haciéndolo en los demás escuadrones del Gotei, de ser el caso usted debería estar informado.

-Bueno para empezar separe la división especial del segundo escuadrón, dándole un puesto parecido al de los demás escuadrones, pero le aseguro que no se les ha ordenado investigar a ningún escuadrón en particular, esta tarde hablare con el Teniente Primero de la división especial para informarme de las razones por las que sus hombres estén en las inmediaciones de su escuadrón Hitsugaya-taicho, y no se preocupe que será el primero en saber la resolución de dicha reunión.

-¿Teniente Primero? ¿Es una especie de capitán?

-Ahh, es un puesto que cree específicamente para este escuadrón, dándole un jefe que responde a mi como cualquier otro capitán de división, pero de menor cargo que estos, aunque tiene los mismos poderes que un capitán con su escuadrón, incluso cuenta con un teniente.

-¿Es como una división separada completamente de las otras?

-Se podría decir que si

-Y este Teniente Primero, es de confiar, quiero decir que si esta entrando en mi escuadrón si que usted este al tanto puede no ser una persona de confianza.

-No se preocupe Hitsugaya- taicho, el jefe de la división especial fue entrenado estos últimos años por la mismísima Shiouin Yoruichi,  
antigua capitana de la segunda división, y recomendado por la misma para el puesto, puedo decir que es un hombre de confianza.

El joven capitán, con la cabeza al suelo y los ojos cerrados, en una clara actitud de desconfianza y enfado, solo atino a suspirar.

-Si no esta del todo convencido puedo arreglar que este presente en el momento que hable con el.. Kyoraku podía ser extravagante y holgazán, pero no se le escapaba nada. _No por nada es el __capitán__ general.._ El pensamiento del joven Toushiro lo llevó a dibujar una leve sonrisa en sus labios, el no estaba  
muy seguro de confiar en los intrusos de su escuadrón, pero el capitán general le estaba dando al oportunidad de observarlos mas de cerca.

-Estoy de acuerdo, quiero saber con quien se supone que estoy tratando.

-Siendo este el caso lo espero a las 5 de la tarde aquí mismo, le aseguro que sus dudas quedaran disipadas totalmente.


End file.
